Demons, Vampires and Freaks
by Eva2
Summary: Set after Connor dumps Angel in the ocean, Cordy is missing and Fred, Gunn and Lorne have no idea what happened. Connor meets a girl who, like him, is not entirely human.
1. Chapter One: Boats, Salt, Seawater and R...

Title: Demons, Vampires and Freaks Author: Eva Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: The characters of Angel don't belong to me. Joss Whedon owns them (lucky guy) Distribution: anyone, anywhere just ask Feedback: all is welcome Note: don't be too harsh, my first angel fic!!!!!!  
  
Chapter One Boats, Salt, Seawater and Revenge  
  
Connor felt the cool spray of salty water against his face; he closed his eyes and imagined how it would feel to be hundreds of feet beneath the ocean, to be trapped in a box for all eternity. He imagined how it would feel to know that your son, your own flesh and blood, had put you there. He licked his salty lips as he imagined his father's fate, his own private hell (well at least not literally). Connor chuckled to himself.  
  
"What's funny??" asked Connor's companion, his partner in crime. Connor chuckled again, louder this time as he thought to himself, it really isn't a crime to banish a monster, a demon.  
  
"Don't answer me then," mumbled Justine, hurt that the boy hadn't confined the reason for his sudden sense of humour, in her.  
  
As the boat neared the shore, Connor felt his senses tingling, "we have company."  
  
"I know, their friends that have come to take me away from here," Justine answered. "Do you want to come?"  
  
Connor pondered the suggestion for a moment, and then answered with a shake of his head. ."I think I this is where I belong."  
  
"Okay," Justine said then she turned to face him, "will you be alright, here- I mean...all alone?"  
  
"I've faced demons uglier than the very fire that burns in hell, snakes bigger than even this boat," Connor whispered in a menacing tone, "and you think I'm afraid of a little loneliness!?"  
  
"I was just asking," returned Justine. The boat stopped at the edge line of the shore, Connor jumped off the boat and with one last glance at Justine, turned and disappeared into the darkness of the night.  
  
Justine gazed at the spot where Connor had disappeared and thought to herself, he reminds me so much of Holtz, how could I even stand to be near him, let alone spend the rest of my life with him, knowing what I have done..HAD done. 


	2. Chapter Two: Dark, Damp Alleyways

Title: Demons, Vampires and Freaks Author: Eva Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: The characters of Angel don't belong to me. Joss Whedon owns them (lucky guy) Distribution: anyone, anywhere just ask Feedback: all is welcome Note: don't be too harsh, my first angel fic!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Two Dark, Damp Alleyways  
  
"This place is the pits," I mumbled to myself as I locked up for the night. "Well this is what you get when you put down your parents offer of help."  
  
"I did what I thought was right, and when my father apologises for his appalling behaviour then maybe I will accept their offer."  
  
ha ha"Never, not even in the fiery depths of hell, would you accept that tyrant's attempt to belittle and control you."  
  
"But the offer also came from your mother, the only person who had ever attempted to show you any affection at all, even if most of the time she was preoccupied with "lunching darling" or her newest faze"  
  
While I was having this conclusive conversation with myself someone, or rather something that smelled worse than those pair of socks that have set up camp under my bed, had managed to sneak up on me.  
  
"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this," slurred the creature that had the nerve to touch me on the shoulder, imagine that, touching me on the shoulder...ME!  
  
I decided that I needed to get rid of this loser before I had to take more than three showers tonight. "What I am doing here is none of your damn business, and for your information that is like, the most lamest line ever invented by stupid MANkind!!!!" I yelled at the dirty, filthy slug.  
  
"Is the twenty-first century too far ahead for you??" I asked sweetly, with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Your going to be sorry you said that little one," the creepy guy whispered menacingly.  
  
"What are we on to pet names now...., and you don't even know where I live," I said, still keeping the sarcastic tone.  
  
The man, if I can call it that, answered by slapping me on the face, hard. "No need to get physical," was my retaliation. The creepy guy laughed, and then he turned his head away.  
  
I heard a hissing sound and the next thing I know the guy's on top of me, his fangs looming towards my neck. Imagine that, fangs, at night in L.A., god knows what's going to happen next.  
  
I kicked him back, into the alley wall with enough force to render him unconscious. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to play fair," I said to his limp body.  
  
"No," calls out a voice from behind me, "but she did make a lovely supper." 


	3. Chapter Three: Truth

Title: Demons, Vampires and Freaks Author: Eva Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: The characters of Angel don't belong to me. Joss Whedon owns them (lucky guy) Distribution: anyone, anywhere just ask Feedback: all is welcome Note: don't be too harsh, my first angel fic!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Three Truth  
  
I whirl around, just in time to punch away the guy, on second thought, thing, that lunged at me. I glanced and saw there were several other of these things, all with nice, sharp, gleaming fangs. They were standing around a hooded thing, or maybe it was a person. Same difference, I thought to myself.  
  
Anyway, it unhooded itself and I was then looking at the pale face of the female-thing that spoke to me moments ago.  
  
"Who says lovely in this day and age," I asked it.  
  
"Oh but my sweet, I do not come from this day and age," said the thing, "I am only a mere spectator of a vampire who knows a good turn when she sees one."  
  
Ahhhhh, so that's what they call themselves, vampires. Doesn't matter anyways, they'll all be unconscious soon. What's a turn anyway, sounds like a sick, lesbian, orgy thing  
  
While I was busy being occupied with my thoughts, some of the vampires managed to get behind me. I heard a growl and then I was held, struggling, but it was not long before I gave two of the vampires in the front of me a good wack.  
  
"Aren't you worried 'bout your friends?" I ask the vampiress  
  
"I am Lacey, and I have no friends, but I would be yours," answered my newest best friend Lacey, the vampire.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks, I already have enough friends."  
  
"You can never have enough, what will happen if we started eating them, we could have a feast."  
  
"That's nice but I think whoever put you back together lost some of the pieces," trust manticore to give me the idea, maybe this is my mission, my purpose, to eat people.......nah  
  
"What is your name sweet one, I can smell your blood from over here, all full of sugary-goodness?"  
  
"I am Eva and if you think about doing what I think your going to think about doing, then I'm gonna have to come over there and kick your sad, old and wrinkly, vampire - ass!"  
  
One of the vampires took a step forward, a big step forward, "we have a feisty one here Lacey, what do say, can I shut her up?"  
  
Out of the shadows, just beyond the reach of the dim street lamp light, came a growl.  
  
On that note.. I broke free and started punching that damned vampire that touched me, having regained consciousness and probably having a mother of a head ache tomorrow, he didn't appreciate it.  
  
After I finished I turned around and all I could see was clouds of dust.  
  
"Where did they go, I thought Mac'as were closed... Maybe they went to the playground??" I turned around again to kick the bastard that touched me and I was knocked over..by something hard that was on top of me.  
  
"Have you people no respect???" I asked of the big, heavy person (maybe vampire, you can't really tell these days) on top of me.  
  
"I mean, I just came from work, which is a miracle in itself that I survived, and now, after being attacked by freaks who seem to be stuck on the idea that it's Halloween, and then some weirdo jumps me!"  
  
Due to the shadows, I couldn't see its face, but what I could see was a little, pointy stick. OMG, what the hell is that supposed to be?  
  
"It's a stake, and your worst nightmare," answered the voice of the guy on top of me.  
  
Wait a minute, the weirdo is a guy, 'bout my age too. Did I say that out loud?  
  
"What are you going to do, poke me with it??? I'm no super hero, but I'm not going to get nightmares over a stick."  
  
"You will when I stake you through the heart"  
  
"Okay....that would hurt, and this may seem a stupid question but, why??"  
  
"Because you are a demon, demons should be hunted and slain," came my answer.  
  
Okay, I can take being called a freak, maybe even a monster, but a demon???  
  
I decided to use some of the moves manticorp taught me, hey if you got it, flaunt it I rolled and did that sweet, flippy thing I do so well and landed on his stomach. Our positions were switched; the table was turned as they say.  
  
"Now why don't you tell me who you are, where the hell you same from," I said to the cute guy I was sitting on, "Oh, and for the record, I'm not a demon or a vampire, just your plain average freak."  
  
The nameless guy sat up and I slid off his stomach, down to his lap, I'm sitting on this guy's lap!! So much for not getting any  
  
"I am Connor-Steven," he answered me  
  
"Well, I prefer just Connor. Do you need a place to stay?" I ask Connor. I'm asking him home, what the hell is wrong with me, apart from the obvious. And I thought those vampires were whack  
  
"Yes, I also need nourishment"  
  
"Okay then, let's go," I replied, with a perky tone.  
  
"You need to get off me first," said an amused Connor.  
  
"Yea, that. Do you think you could help me? I think my legs have gone into submission."  
  
Connor helped me off his lap and then I offered my hand to help him up. He took my hand and as we started walking towards my apartment, he didn't let go. 


End file.
